Vengeance
by Tonycakes
Summary: Chucky isn't the only one who knows voodoo. One of his victims wants revenge for her untimely demise. She'll do anything to get back at him. Anything to get her vengeance.


_**To most of you...this is just a stupid story put on fanfiction. But it's not. Those Chuck movies. They're real. This isn't a game. Trust me I know. This is my story and my encounters with the infamous, Charles Lee Ray. Better known as Chucky. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My story starts on a cold February day. I was walking home from school that afternoon. This was 1988 and no one was concerned that a 14 year old girl was walking home alone. It was a cold winter's day in Chicago and I tried to bundle up as best as I could, however I was still cold. As fate would have it, I tripped over…well I don't even know what, a patch of ice? I had no idea and I never would. My books and such scattered all over the ground.

"Shit." I groaned. I got down on my knees and picked up all of my belongings. That's when I heard them.

"Grab his feet, Tiff!" A deep voice shouted.

"I'm trying! The bastard's heavy!" A female voice snapped. Now, I really wish I didn't do this. I regret it. A lot. But I did, and I might as well tell you. I glanced into the alleyway where the voices were coming from. I saw a man and a woman, probably in their late twenties or early thirties, were carrying a dead body. This was the first dead body I ever saw. But it wouldn't be the last. I froze and watched them throw the body into a near by dumpster. They wiped their hands off when they were done. The girl started counting a wad of cash.

"What'd we get?" The guy asked.

"300. Not bad." The girl commented. That's when I recognized the man. He was Charles Lee Ray. The Lake Shore Strangler. I gulped. I was frozen in fear. After a few seconds I made up the decision to run. However, before I could actually do what I had in mind The Lake Shore Strangler looked my way.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a visitor." Charles Lee Ray smirked. With that I ran.

"Get her you idiot!" The woman shouted. I was sprinting as fast as I could. However, I knew he was right behind me. I could sense him I could hear his heavy footsteps. It encouraged me to run faster. I did. I ran as fast as I possibly could. My house was right in front of me. My breath quickened as I climbed the steps. I ripped open the front door and slammed it closed behind me. My grey eyes peered through the peep hole in my door, but there was no lake shore strangler behind me.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" My mother asked. I turned around and looked at her, still breathing heavy.

"Fine." I said quickly. "Never better." If I told my mother about today's incident she either wouldn't believe me or call the police. If she called the police I'd just get more attention and I don't think Charles Lee Ray would be too happy about that. Then I was definitely dead. I should just lay low and hope he gives up. Now that I look back, I wish I told my mom.

* * *

><p>The next day as I walked to school I made sure I was in a big group. I did take note of the beat up '84 audi driving slowly down the street. Following my school group. I knew it was them and I knew they were looking for me. The first thought I had was to keep my head down. They couldn't see my face that way and wouldn't know it was me. I knew I should've stayed home sick. But I could only picture them breaking into the house and killing me when I was home alone.<p>

"Danny, you okay?" My friend Cheyenne asked me. I looked up at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I answered. Shaking away my fear.

"Hey, that car's freaking me out." Cheyenne said, staring at the audi.

"Yeah….creepy." I said. I really didn't want to think about the audi.

"You're not even looking at it!" Cheyenne demanded.

"I saw it." I replied quickly.

"Liar! Look!" She snapped.

"It's not polite to stare." I defended. Cheyenne didn't bother to reply as she turned my head towards the audi. The two faces that scared me the most were looking me square in the eye. The woman giggled and Charles Lee Ray winked. The look of pure fear on my face said it all as I grabbed my friend's wrist and nearly dragged her to the school.

* * *

><p>As I sat in TA all I could do was bite my pencil as I waited. I was filled with fear. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. They knew where I was. I could die at any given moment. But the lake shore strangler wouldn't just barge into my class room and murder me. Would he?<p>

"Hey Danny?" Trevor asked me. I jumped. He laughed.

"What Trevor?" I asked annoyed.

"Before school this morning this blonde chick asked me about you." Trevor said. My heart stopped.

"Uh huh." I said, urging him to continue.

"She asked for your name and I said it was Danielle Blake. She asked me what time you got out from school and I said three-ish." Trevor explained. "The whole thing was just weird."

"You think?" I asked. I was basically annoyed about the whole thing. How could he be so stupid! Thanks Trevor, you basically murdered me.

Now that the lake shore strangler's bimbo knew my name, I was a dead girl. I had seen to much and for that I had to die. All through math class I thought about this. That's when I made up my decision. When I got home, I was going to call the witness protection program and start a new life in baton rouge or something. I was confident in my decision and was ready to get home and make the call. However I would never get home. Standing between my way out and the office was none other then the lake shore strangler. I knew it was him behind his sunglasses and fake mustache. I just knew. No one else ever would though.

"Hey sweetheart." Charles Lee Ray said to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close, like a father would with his daughter. But then he did something very un-father-like. I felt a sharpness on the back of my neck and cold metal. His thumb and forefinger were hidden behind my brown hair. But I knew he was holding a knife to me. If I made a run for it, I die.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Blake." The secretary said.

"You too Miss Turner." The lake shore strangler smirked.

"It's nice to see a father pick up his daughter from school." Miss Turner laughed. "I've never seen you at any of the parent teacher conferences before."

"Well, my boss never gives me any time off." Charles Lee Ray explained.

"You do look awfully familiar." Miss Turner said.

"One of those faces." He replied. He turned to me.

"C'mon angel, let's go home." Charles Lee Ray smirked, giving me a wink. I gulped.

"Buh bye!" Miss Turner called. With that Charles Lee Ray led me to the same Audi that scared me senseless this morning. Charles Lee Ray skillfully put the knife in his back pocket and gripped my arm in one swift motion. He opened the backseat door for me.

"We're going for a little ride." The Lake shore strangler smiled. "Don't try anything smart." I had no choice but to get in the car.

"Make yourself at home." The woman said, a cigarette in her hand. Her boyfriend got in the driver's seat. "You'll never see your real one again." With that the driver slammed on the accelerator. That was the last time I ever saw my hometown.

* * *

><p>The car stopped in a landfill outside of town. I tried ripping the door handle open and running but the door was child locked. Charles Lee Ray opened the door. Grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. I tried to get up and run away but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. He grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me up. He pressed the knife against my throat.<p>

"You do know who I am don't you?" He asked me.

"You're Charles Lee Ray." I answered, scared to death.

"Call me Chucky." He smirked. He nodded his head towards his girlfriend. "That's Tiff."

"Hey sweet face." She said with an evil grin. "Unfortunately Danny, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Chucky explained. "And saw something you shouldn't of seen."

"So, we're going to have to keep you quiet. Permanently." Tiffany explained.

"Please don't kill me." I begged. "I'm good with secrets. I won't tell anyone you killed that dude!"

"Sorry baby. That's just not a risk we're willing to take." Chucky explained. "Better start praying." I closed my eyes and did exactly that. I prayed for a miracle. I prayed for someone or something to save me. Anything! That's when God answered my pray.

"CHUCKY THE CAR!" Tiffany screamed. I opened my eyes and saw the car slowly start to roll away. Chucky loosened his grip just enough for me to make a run for it.

"SHIT!" He screamed, chasing after me. I ran deep into the landfill. Around and around until I thought I lost him. I froze, and listened. He could be anywhere. I can make it, I thought, I still have a chance.

"Danny." Chucky called. "Come out come out wherever you are." I heard him. I gulped. "Olyolyoxenfree." He tried. I slowly crept around the pile of trash. "Get out here bitch!" I moved faster, hoping I wouldn't run into him. Just my luck, he's right there and I'm looking him in the eye. He smirked and wrapped his hands around my neck. His hands were so big and my neck was so small that his hands overlapped each other. I was hanging in the air. Choking. Trying desperately to get air. However I never got any. "Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart." Oh yeah, I thought, it's valentines day. With that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Okay. I didn't die, technically I did. However I couldn't be writing this if I was dead now could I? Lucky for me, I was saved by a woman named Joanna. She was an old woman with dark coco skin and black eyes that would look right through you. Joanna had a brother named John who was skilled in the art of voodoo. She transferred my soul into that of a baby she found abandoned in the landfill. She started raising her just the day before and decided to save me. Now I'm sure you're wondering: Why the heck would she save a complete stranger? Well, Charles Lee Ray happened to kill her lover, Tony. He owed Ray some money and never paid it back. She did this for me so one day, I could get revenge for the both of us. She saved me so that I could kill Charles Lee Ray.<p>

* * *

><p>The year now was 1998. I would be 24 right now but I'm in the body of ten year old. I was not looking forward to the second puberty coming up. Anyway, me and Joanna had lived in the landfill ever since. She had raised me just like a mother. She was a great mother. That morning I looked at 'The board.' Which was an old beat up bulletin board covered in newspaper clippings about Ray. He was murdered a few months after he killed me but Joanne knew he wasn't dead. I wasn't the only one brought back from the dead. Chucky knew voodoo too. However, he choose a good guy doll body for some reason. We had those clippings about Andy Barclay's claims. I baby sat him a couple times. He was a good kid. I really hope Chucky wouldn't get him. Another thing we had on the bulletin board was a picture of me. The real me. The 14 year old girl murdered. I didn't look anything like I used to. My hair was now a bright blond instead of a deep brown. My eyes now a deep, unforgiving grey unlike my green before. My skin was a couple shades darker now. Oh, and my body was 4 years younger then before. I sighed. Wishing that I could be my old self again. But that would never happen.<p>

"Don't hold on to the past child." Joanne said. I jumped at her voice. Wasn't expecting anyone. I turned to see her. The woman who re-raised me. She was much older now. She needed a cane to walk around. I helped her into a chair.

"I'm fine." She protested. She was a very independent woman. She looked up at me. "You're so grown up child. Not a child anymore."

"To you maybe." I replied with a laugh.

"You're strong. Cunning. Smart. Innocent." Joanne smiled. "The perfect killer." She pulled out a picture. I took it out of her shaky hands. I gasped. It was her. That blonde bimbo who had a hand in my untimely demise.

"It's her." I mumbled.

"Yes. Alive and well. Searching for her lover." Joanne replied. I held back a laugh. Some lover. "I think she's found him." I looked up. This could be my chance. After ten long years.

"Where is she?" I asked. She scribbled down the address on a piece of paper. I laughed. Trailer trash. What a surprise.

"Go. Get revenge child. You're strong enough now." Joanne said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"As sure as I ever could be." Joanne smiled. I smiled.

"I love you Joanne."

"Love you too child." She said. She handed me the keys to that old beaten down truck I fixed up a couple years ago. "Now get our vengeance." I smiled as I left. I hopped in the car. I was a good enough driver. I glanced at the passenger seat. Two Hundred dollars and a note. I read it carefully.

_My life savings. Buy some proper clothes._

Oh Joanne. I loved her. I looked down at my dress. Joanne found it in the landfill and sewed it up. It was….a bit of a disaster. She was right. I needed clothes so I didn't look like I was spent ten years in a landfill. I sniffed my armpit. Maybe I should take a shower too. I started up the truck and drove to the nearest mall.

* * *

><p>I smelled my beautiful hair. Oh how I missed showers! I mean. I washed up in the nearby pond every other month. But we didn't have any soap. Or lilac scented shampoo. I missed being normal. I got quite a few awkward glances in the mall in my outfit. A few people came up and asked if I was lost. God, I hate being ten. My first thought was to go to the teen section. That's where I always went when I went to the mall. A woman came up to me. Probably in her early forties.<p>

"Sweetie, I don't think any of these clothes would fit you." She said. A big smile plastered on her face.

"You're probably right." I sighed.

"How about I help you find a pretty dress with lots of flours on it." She smirked. Gag me with a spoon. The last thing I wanted was another dress.

"No thanks." I replied. "I think I can manage." I tried to sound like a ten year old. I really did. It just….didn't sound right.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked. Then she did that kneeling down thing so she's looking me in the eye. Urgh! I hated that.

"Somewhere around here." I lied. To be honest. I had no idea where they were. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. To be honest, I didn't have any people skills. So I ran.

"WAIT!" She called. Nope, not waiting. I ran off into the kids section. I grabbed the first things I could get my hands on. Underwear, shorts and a ladybug tank top. I ran out of the store, leaving some money on the corner. I kept running. I was pretty fast. I can do a mile in four minutes. I rushed into the truck and drove off. When the coast was clear I changed. God did it feel good to have new clothes on. Underwear, jeez. It felt weird after not wearing it for ten years. I still had a lot of money left. I set out for that bimbos trailer. It was a long drive, but when I got there, I found a trailer that was for sale. Right next to hers. Perfect. I walked up to the owner and knocked on his door. He came up.

"Why hello sweetheart." He greeted, putting his beer down. Great, he's kneeling again. "What are you doing here."

"I'd like to rent a trailer." I said. The man smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry Hon. I can't rent to anyone under eighteen." He replied "Did you run away from home?" "No….." I snapped. That's when I thought of an idea. "My mommy sent me. She's at work. Should I have her call you?"

"Yes. Things would be a lot easier." The man said, rustling up my hair. "Would you like a juice box?"

"No thank you. Just the number please." I requested. He quickly scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. He was about to say something else, but I quickly said thank you and ran off. There was a pay phone right outside. I found some spare change in the truck and called up the trailer park.

"Hello?" The man answered. I tried to make my voice sound grown up.

"Yes, I'm Mrs…Fred..min..son. Uh, my daughter told me to call you." I replied.

"You sound an awful lot like your daughter." He commented.

"I get that a lot." I lied. "How much would that trailer for sale be to rent?"

"100 a month ma'am." He answered. I smiled. It was almost too easy.

"I'll take it." I smirked. "My daughter will bring you the money."

"Sure but, can you come in so we can work out some paper work?" He asked.

"Oh of course. I'm all tied up at work right now but I'll come in as soon as I can." I replied.

"Great." He said. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you. Bye." I hung up the phone. I practically skipped into the office. I knocked on the door.

"You again?" He asked playfully. "I thought I got rid of you." I smiled.

"Guess not." I smirked. He handed me the keys.

"Here are the keys to your new trailer." He said. "Do you want me to show you how it works?"

"I think I got it. Thanks." I replied. I skipped off to my new trailer. I opened the door. Not to shabby. Never had my own place before. I looked around. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom. Perfect. I wrapped myself in the covers. Long time since I did this. Closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was so close to getting my revenge.


End file.
